criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Miriam Young
Miriam Georgia Young was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of young filmmaker Virginia Watchbird in The White Peaks Project (Case #85, or Case #29 of Pacific Bay), and urban legend hunter Roberto Vasquez in The End of the Night (Case #86, or Case #30 of Pacific Bay). Profile Miriam is the 55-year-old mother of Amy and Duncan Young. She has blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair swept down to her left shoulder. She sports a navy blue coat with hints of fur adorned with two pom-poms. She also dons a white sweater and shirt underneath the coat. For accessories, she wears a purple oversized glasses, a pair of irregular hoop earrings, and the same gold necklace her daughter has. Besides that, Miriam is known to eat pumpkin soup and take sleeping pills. Furthermore, it is known that Miriam likes riddles, uses snow chains, and carries the scent of blackberries. Role in Case(s) The White Peaks Project .]] Miriam made her first physical appearance after the team of Frank Knight and the player found Miriam's letter to Virginia at the abandoned distillery in White Peaks. The nature of the clue made Frank deduce Miriam as a suspect due to her disapproval of Amy's friendship with Virginia. Amy was surprised to see Frank and the player at her house, but Miriam told Amy to return to her room as she had no right to answer the door. Miriam was cold to the authorities but in turn Frank informed Miriam's beef with Virginia. Miriam harbored discontent due to her believing Virginia thought she had the right to bother the Youngs any time she wanted. Miriam believed Virginia to be a bad influence to Amy since Amy and Virginia were together as children. Frank was intimidated due to Miriam acting very cold, but vowed to continue the player's investigation in spite of her cold reception toward the team. Miriam would have to put up with Frank and the player at her residence for a second time after the team found her bracelet at the cabin the Night Walker (a notorious "masked creature") lived a long time ago. Frank found it odd that Miriam would travel to the derelict cabin for something as this warranted another conversation with the elder Young. Miriam wasn't happy when Frank and the player came to her house for a second time, but Frank simply asked her as to why she would travel to the derelict cabin. All Miriam wanted was a private discussion with Virginia in lieu of telling the victim to stay away from the Youngs, which Frank took as a threat to the victim. Ever since Amy came back to her hometown of White Peaks, Virginia, much to Miriam's disapproval, criticized the elder Young for being too harsh on the junior officer. Miriam made it clear that she has the right to treat her family the way she wants, making her a troublesome parent to the team. Miriam was found innocent when Lola Dickinson was found guilty of grand homicide, but Duncan informed Frank and the player that Amy and Miriam got into a furious verbal fight, which caused the junior cop to take refuge with an Allen Muir due to her mother's abuse towards her. After Frank and the player trailed Amy correctly, Amy told the player she wanted some time away after her nasty verbal argument. All Allen wanted to do was to cheer Amy up but she told the player Miriam has some nasty tricks to get under Amy's skin. Frank thus suggested the player talk some sense into Miriam just for the verbal fight. Miriam told Amy to drop her temper tantrum, but Amy told her mother that thinking that Virginia was a "waste of space" was out of line. Miriam then told Amy that she was not fit to be in the player's police team, but Frank countered that Amy did a great job as a contributor to the player's team in spite of Miriam's reservations albeit she felt she has the right to say whatever she wants, making the police label her as someone who's troublesome. The End of the Night Trivia *Miriam is one of the many suspects who appeared in two cases. *Miriam is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases consecutively. Case Appearances *The White Peaks Project (Case #85, or Case #29 of Pacific Bay) *The End of the Night (Case #86, or Case #30 of Pacific Bay) OG_SUS_229_605.jpg miriammugshot.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects